Curtis Hoyle
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = The Punisher (16 episodes) |actor = Jason R. Moore |status = Alive}} Curtis "Curt" Hoyle is a former and close friend of Frank Castle who is also one of the few people who knows his true identity. Having been discharged from military service after losing a leg, Hoyle set up counselling for other veterans suffering with , during which time he also met the young Lewis Wilson who he had attempted to help. However when Wilson became influenced by O'Connor, Hoyle learned he was turning his confusion into hatred and had become a terrorist. When Hoyle attempted to help him, Wilson left him to die with a bomb. Having been saved from that bomb by Castle, Hoyle was later confronted by Billy Russo who was attempting to learn where Castle was hiding, only for Castle to again save Hoyle's life and in return, Hoyle convinced Castle to come to therapy sessions. Biography Navy Life Losing his Leg Born by the veteran''The Punisher: 1.04: Resupply'' and his wife, Curtis Hoyle had joined United States Navy. When he trained as a corpsman, Hoyle was given a which he named Cassius. Cassius was used as a living test dummy for Hoyle to practice healing serious injuries where the goat was subjected to forced abuse that was designed to emulate war injuries from bullets, knife slashes, explosions and the like. Eventually, the wounds put a toll on Cassius and he passed away. While Hoyle was traumatised by this situation, the exercises had served their purpose and Hoyle became a brilliant physician and medic.The Punisher: 1.06: The Judas Goat During his military service, Hoyle made a strong friendship with members of the United States Marine Corps, Frank Castle and Billy Russo. Together with Castle, Hoyle was sent to Baghdad where they dealt with an that was planted in a local market. Castle was tasked to protect a perimeter while Hoyle treated injured civilians. However, he saw a pregnant suicide bomber coming to them but hesitated to shot her. She eventually blew herself up, killing several civilians and blew off Hoyle's leg, forcing him to use a prosthetic leg from here on. Because of his new disability, the military discharged Hoyle and he returned to New York City.The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy Back to Civilian Life Running Support Groups In New York City, Hoyle reunited with Billy Russo who left Marine Corps and founded Anvil. With Russo's financial assistance, Hoyle rented a room in St. John’s Evangelical Lutheran Church where he provided support for homeless and organized group therapy sessions for United States Army veterans.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Hoyle befriended with Clay Wilson who asked him to take care about his son, Lewis who returned from Iraq with . Several months later, Hoyle met with Frank Castle who was presumed dead after his crusade against the criminals who killed his family. Castle claimed that he had abandoned his former life as "The Punisher" and that he wanted to return to a regular life. Hoyle helped him to change his identity and Castle became known as "Pete Castiglione".The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Hoyle also promised to keep Castle's return a secret, even from Russo, in order to protect him.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Hoyle invited Wilson to one of his regular group meetings in the church where Isaac Lange, O'Connor and several new arrivals were in attendance. Hoyle started off his session in what appeared to be his usual way, with a story and an explaination to new members that they were welcome to contribute or were free to choose only to listen. O'Connor expressed his point of view that the liberal government was running the country to the ground before he was confronted by Lange. Hoyle stopped Lange, noting that if O'Connor had the right to speak. ]] Wilson took the floor to say that he fought for his country yet felt that there was no longer a place for him in the normal world. Wilson commented on O'Connor's thoughts with the phrase "sic semper tyrannis", which Hoyle recognized as "thus always to tyrants". Wilson explained that this was a reference to the terrible acts of war meaning nothing during times of peace. Hoyle grew concerned with Wilson's mindset but expressed support. ]] After the meeting, Hoyle was visited by Castle, who Hoyle confided in about his worries regarding Wilson. Hoyle warned that Castle would only punishing himself if he continued with his vigilanteism as it was understood that everyone who was responsible for the death of Castle's wife and his children were dead. Mysterious Hacker To be added In Mourning To be added Treating Frank Castle To be added Altercation with Lewis Wilson To be added Twisted Friend Visits To be added Return of Russo To be added Aiding the Punisher To be added Ambush at the Valhalla To be added Ambush on Amy Bendix To be added Liberation of Senator Schultz To be added Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Physician': Hoyle has been trained in the ability to perform medical procedures and heal those that have been wounded. In particular, he mentioned being tested to patch a goat during his time spent in the Navy. After nearly escaping a trap and suffering injuries, Hoyle was summoned by Micro to aid Frank Castle, extracting an arrowhead from his body and patching the wound. *'Expert Combatant': As a member of the US military, Hoyle was trained at a close combat. At his skirmish with Lewis Wilson, Hoyle managed to overpower him, however Wilson used his prosthetic leg to beat him. ]] *'Expert Marksman:' Hoyle is skilled in the use of pistols and sniper rifles. He was close to shooting Billy Russo in the head with a rifle he stole, and fired a warning shot at Brett Mahoney. He later used the same rifle to cover Punisher as he entered Valhalla. His medical expertise gives him knowledge of where to place bullets for a non-lethal effect, doing so with Phillip. Equipment Weapons *'Kimber Desert Warrior': For safety and security precautions. Hoyle owns a pistol that he often keeps underneath a pillow adjust to him during his slumber. This pistol, however, was briefly taken away from him by Billy Russo upon his visit. *'AR-10': Curtis stole this gun off a member of Billy Russo's crew and used it when helping Frank fight Billy and his crew. Other Equipment *'Prosthetic Leg': Hoyle became the owner of an artificial left leg after losing it in a wartime bombing. Facilities *'Curtis Hoyle's Apartment': To be added *'St. John’s Evangelical Lutheran Church': To be added Relationships Family *Father Allies *United States Navy *Cassius † - Test Patient *Frank Castle/Punisher - Friend and Patient *Clay Wilson *Isaac Lange † *David Lieberman/Micro - Situational Enemy turned Ally *Jimbo - Friend *Dinah Madani *Delia Robinson - Ex-Girlfriend *Amy Bendix *David Schultz *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *O'Connor † *Lewis Wilson † - Ally turned Attempted Killer *Jigsaw's Crew **Billy Russo/Jigsaw † - Friend turned Enemy **Jake Nelson - Ally turned Hostage **Phillip † - Accidental Victim *John Pilgrim - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Curtis Hoyle was a partner of Frank Castle during the . He then joined and became the second in command of the Rockhouse Operation drug cartel, and was killed by Castle during his eradication of the cartel. **In Resupply, Hoyle mentions to Lewis Wilson that his father served in the Vietnam War, which is a nod of Hoyle's original backstory in the comics. **Additionally, Billy Russo's role in The Punisher mirrors Hoyle's role in the comics during Rockhouse Operation. Behind the Scenes *Haaron Hines and Brandon McClary were stunt doubles for Jason R. Moore in the role of Curtis Hoyle. References External Links * * Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers